The present invention finds its application with respect to non-metallic (i.e. plastic) pressure vessels of the type used to provide continuous separation of contaminants from liquids. Such systems usually employ osmotic separation under high pressure, utilizing a long chamber or pipe which is packed with a membrane or thousands of filters which act to separate the contaminant, for example salt, from the liquid carrier, for example sea water. These principles have been well developed and the filtering or osmotic functions do not per se form part of the present invention.
Pressure chambers for the above purpose have generally been constructed of metallic components which are made and assembled by the manufacturing source. Special orders require customization and take time to fill. Inventories of stock items must be carried at considerable expense.
In addition, metallic pressure chambers, even stainless steel or those specially treated against corrosion, will over a period of time nevertheless deteriorate when subjected continuously to the effects of corrosive liquids such as seawater. It is the purpose of the present invention to disclose a non-metallic pressure chamber which incorporates a unique and extremely versatile end closure construction which solves the problems inherent hereto in the design and fabrication of prior equipment of this type.